Scorpion
|image1 = |caption1=''GET OVER HERE!!!'' |row1 = Mortal Kombat X Klassic Injustice |row2 = Unaffiliated (Formerly PlayStation) |row3 = Patrick Seitz (Primary) Ed Boon (battle cries) |row4 = Mortal Kombat |row5 = Mortal Kombat (1992) |row6 = Video Game }} Scorpion is one of the main characters of the Mortal Kombat series and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information HELL AWAITS YOU!!! Bio coming soon... Scorpion's Legacy Official Media: * Mortal Kombat (1992) * Mortal Kombat II * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Mortal Kombat 4 * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * Mortal Kombat (2011) * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Mortal Kombat X Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Soul Calibur V * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Super Smash Bros. NeXt (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) * LEGO Dimensions (Fanfiction) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Ryu, TBA Reason: VS Ryu: '''TBA '''Connection: Ryu: '''Both Ryu and Scorpion are the two most iconic characters in fighting game history who debuted in 1990's and are considered their games' mascots. Both of them have pyrokinetic abilities (though Ryu only uses this for his Shakunetsu Hadoken move). They even have a palette swap character with different moves who also appeared in their debut games (Ken being Ryu's clone without a headband and Sub-Zero being having a different color on his uniform aside of Scorpion's yellow color). Current Status: TBA... Moveset Scorpion's moveset is imported directly from his home series. This moveset applies to all his Variations. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Scorpion punches twice with both fists, then does a kick with his left leg. Attacking while in the air, Scorpion does a flying kick. * Forward/Backward: If Scorpion is moving at a moderate pace, he will swipe his sword forwards. If Scorpion is dashing, he will rush forward with afterimages of himself trailing behind while he punches. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Scorpion do a flying punch. Moving backward and attacking will make Scorpion slash behind him with his sword. * Upward: Scorpion swipes his sword upwards. If using this in the air, Scorpion flips upside down and flip-kicks. * Downward: Scorpion does a low sweep kick, tripping opponents on the ground. While in the air, Scorpion stomps downward with his foot charged with hellfire. Smash Attacks * Side - Flaming Backflip Kick: Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. * Up: Scorpion does a powerful uppercut which launches the opponent into the air like he did in the games. * Down: Scorpion spins around on the ground with his swords outward, attacking at both sides. Special Moves * Neutral - Spear: Scorpion sticks his palm out forward and his spear shoots out forward some 15 feet. If it hits anyone, Scorpion says his trademark "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" and reels the (stunned) opponent in for a free hit. if it doesn't hit anyone, the spear will stay suspended for a second and quickly come back. Can be used to get items and for a tether recovery. * Back/Forward - Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips the opponent with a leg scissor takedown. He can deflect projectiles by sliding across the ground before connecting the opponent. * Upward - Flameport: Scorpion disappears in a puff of smoke and then teleports behind the nearest opponent with a flaming uppercut. After he connects a uppercut, Scorpion jumps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground. If there's no opponents close to Scorpion, he simply teleports upwards. * Downward - Inner Flames: Scorpion raises his hands in a curved motion, summoning a column of flame in-front of him on the floor, burning opponents underneath. Supers * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask to reveal a flaming skull for a head and unleashes a big wave of flame from his mouth and eyes that does great damage and knockback. If opponents are KO'd, Dan Forden's head appears and shouts "TOASTY!" before disappearing. * The Netherrealm: Scorpion teleports behind opponents and kicks them in the back, teleporting both him and them to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into opponents and lights them in hellfire. Dragging opponents by his spears, Scorpion then slams them into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams opponents into the ground, teleporting all of them back to the original stage. Taunts * Up: Scorpion pulls out a Scorpion doll with a sign which reads "Buy a Scorpion Doll" before putting them away. Based on his Friendship pose in Mortal Kombat II. * Side: Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices forward with it twice before sheathing it back. Based on his round win animation from Mortal Kombat (2011). * Down: Scorpion faces the screen and puts in hands behind him. Based on his victory pose from Mortal Kombat II. Animations * Character Intro: A Nether Gate erupts from the ground as Scorpion jumps out of it and he says "Vengeance will be mine!" * Victory Screen: Scorpion will throw his Spear into the camera, and pulls it into him. Dan Forden's head appears, shouting "TOASTY!" like in his Super. * Losing Screen: Scorpion is seen with his back turned to the screen, arms crossed. * Idle Animation: Scorpion will cover his hands in hellfire before shutting them down. Costumes All of Scorpion's costumes can be used by each variation, however they are divided into two categories: Mortal Kombat X and Klassic. Mortal Kombat X Costumes refer to Scorpion's costumes from his home series, while Klassic refer to his costumes or graphical design from the early games before Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kombat X *'MKX:' Scorpion's appearance from Mortal Kombat X. *'MK (2011):' Scorpion's appearance from Mortal Kombat (2011). *'MK (2011) Alt:' Scorpion's alternate costume from Mortal Kombat (2011). *'Hanzo Hasashi:' Hanzo Hasashi before he was dead and resurrected as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat X. *'Injustice:' Scorpion as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. *'Kold War:' Scorpion's Kold War costume from Mortal Kombat X. *''TBA...'' Klassic *'Klassic:' Scorpion's mainstream apperance from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''onward. *'Hellspawn:' Scorpion unmasked with a skull head like in the games. His '''Toasty!' Super starts immediately instead of removing his mask. *'MK1:' Scorpion's original appearance from Mortal Kombat (1992) and Mortal Kombat II. *'MK4 Alt:' Scorpion's alternate costume from Mortal Kombat 4. *'MK vs DC:' Scorpion as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *''TBA...'' Gallery KlassicScorpion.png|Klassic Scorpion InjusticeScorpion.png|Injustice Scorpion Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game